Romeo Miller
|Origin = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. |Genre = Hip hop |Occupation = Rapper, Author, Actor, student, fashion designer, basketball player |College = USC |Years_active = 2001–present |Label = No Limit, Priority, E1, Guttar Music, The Next Generation |URL = http://www.officialromeo.com/ }} Percy Romeo Miller, Jr. (born August 19, 1989),Romeo on MSN Music MSN. Accessed July 31, 2008. better known by his stage name Romeo (previously Lil' Romeo), is an American entertainer, actor, and basketball player. He is the son of entertainment mogul and entrepreneur Master P and nephew of C-Murder and Silkk the Shocker. He has so far released five studio albums and two compilation albums. His sixth album Get Low LP was released on March 3, 2009. He attended Beverly Hills High School in Beverly Hills, California. He was awarded a full athletic scholarship to play basketball at the University of Southern California. Early life Miller was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, into the music business, the son of entertainer, mogul & No Limit Records CEO Master P, whose career was at its peak at that time. Miller was signed to No Limit Records at the age 5 after he wrote a rap to his dad. Music career As Lil' Romeo Lil' Romeo (2001) He then released his debut album 7 years later titled after his original alias Lil' Romeo. This offering contained the hit single My Baby that charted #1 on the Hot R&B/Hip-hop Singles & Tracks the album peaked at #5 on the Billboard 200 and #5 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. Game Time (2002) A year later Miller put out his second album, Game Time, which, while not as successful, still peaked at #33 on the Billboard 200 and #10 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. It also spawned the billboard single 2 Way that charted to # 66 Hot R&B/Hip-hop Singles. Romeoland & Rich Boyz (2004-2005) In 2004 Miller released his third album Romeoland it was not as successful as his last two albums and was the last to feature miller billed as Lil' Romeo. In 2005 Miller along with his brother Young V A.K.A. Valentino and their three cousins C-Los, Willie J & Lil D formed the group Rich Boyz & released their album Young Ballers: The Hood Been Good to Us. As Romeo God's Gift (2006-2007) In 2006 Romeo released the album God's Gift on the new label owned by himself and his father Master P, entitled Guttar Music. This release was also connected to a movie with the same name. This was Miller's first album to use the name Romeo and to have explicit language. It was also known for the diss track U Can't Shine Like Me which was a direct response to Bow Wow, who fans thought dissed Miller in his song Fresh Azimiz. Hip Hop History & Get Low LP (2007-2009) In 2007 Miller released a collaboration album with his father Master P titled Hip Hop History. It sold 32,000 records worldwide. Also In 2009 Romeo released his Get Low LP. It debuted at #149 on the Billboard 200 and as of May 5, 2009 it had sold 20,000 copies. Next Generation & I Am No Limit (2010-present) In 2010 miller debut his new founded record label Next Generation Entertainment with his new group the College Boyys they released a collaboration album entitled Spring Break which sold 64,858 copies worldwide. Also in 2010 miller released his mixtape Patience Is A Virtue. He is also working on his upcoming album ”I Am No Limit”, originally called "The College Boy". Romeo performed at the 2010 Hip Hop Honors along with his brother Valentino Miller, his cousins Lil' D & Black Don, & his uncle Silkk The Shocker, along with Trina, Gucci Mane & Mystikal to honor his dad Master P. Other Ventures Acting career Miller started his acting career with the 2003 film Honey. His character was Benny, a young boy looking for a break. In this movie, he co-starred with Jessica Alba, Mekhi Phifer and Zachary Isaiah Williams.(November 19, 2002). It's a Wrap for "Honey" About.com. Accessed August 29, 2008. He also made a cameo appearance in Max Keeble's Big Move as himself in 2001.Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) - Full cast and crew IMDB. Accessed August 29, 2008. Also in 2003, he starred in his own TV show called Romeo! on Nickelodeon, and voiced himself on an episode of the animated series Static Shock.IMDB He co-starred with his dad in a movie called Uncle P in 2005. He also starred in another movie with Zachary Isaiah Williams, God's Gift, which came out in 2006. Recently, he made a cameo appearance, as himself, in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide as a rapping coach for the teachers. Then in 2007 he starred in film ASL as himself, Rome, alongside Forrest Lipton and Zachary Isaiah Williams who played the young Romeo, Lil Romey and had also previously starred with Romeo in Honey and Nickelodeon's Romeo!. He is currently acting on a new film entitled Jumping the Broom that is slated to be released in 2011. Basketball career |birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana |highschool = Beverly Hills High School | tournaments = y | tournament_list = 2009 NCAA Tournament | awards = | color = DarkRed | fontcolor = Gold }} Romeo was invited, in the summer of 2006, to the Reebok-sponsored ABCD Camp, which is considered the premier basketball camp in the United States. The Teaneck, New Jersey-based ABCD Camp is an invitation-only basketball showcase previously attended by high-profile players including Kobe Bryant, Stephon Marbury, Tracy McGrady, LeBron James and Carmelo Anthony. Surrounded by future NBA players such as O. J. Mayo, Derrick Rose, and Kevin Love, Miller looked out of place and averaged less than 2 points a game throughout the camp. The Wall Street Journal made an article on March 8, entitled "A Hot Prospect," cites Sonny Vaccaro, the longtime director of the ABCD Camp, as explaining, "he invited Romeo Miller to the 2006 camp, primarily as a favor to Percy Miller, whom he knew from the club basketball circuit." In the article, Vaccaro indicated, "If you're looking for the profile of an athlete who plays basketball at USC, he's not it."Jon Weinbach (March 7, 2008). A Hot Prospect? The Wall Street Journal. Accessed July 28, 2008. On April 13, 2007, Miller verbally committed to the University of Southern California (USC) and signed a letter of intent on November 19, 2007. Miller, a 5'11" point guard, was a four year starter at Beverly Hills High School. As a junior during the 2005-2006 high school season he averaged 13.9 points and 5.6 assists per game.Player Bio: Percy Miller USC Trojans' Men's Basketball. Accessed May 21, 2010.Antracia Merrill-Moorings, Lil Romeo to shoot hoops for USC, Frost Illustrated. Accessed May 6, 2007. As a senior during the 2006-2007 high school season he averaged 8.6 points and 9.0 assists per game. According to The Wall Street Journal, it appears the decision to grant Miller a full scholarship at USC was largely driven by his relationship with friend and teammate Demar DeRozan, the 6-foot-6 All-American forward who was rated as the number five prospect in the country on Scout.com. The Wall Street Journal reported Coach Tim Floyd as saying, "Last April...Percy Miller called while driving both players from a tournament in Fayetteville, Ark...Percy Miller said 'Demar and Romeo are ready to make their decision, and would you like to have them both on scholarship?'...'I said absolutely.'" Miller and DeRozan began playing in the 2008-2009 season. Miller had a disappointing career at USC. In his two seasons as a Trojan, he played a total of 19 minutes in 9 games and scored a total of 5 points. Percy Miller was subsequently released from his scholarship.Baxter Holmes USC basketball: Percy Lil' Romeo Miller leaves Trojans Los Angeles Times Sports - The Fabulous Forum. Accessed May 21, 2010. Personal life Romeo is related to rappers P. Miller (Dad), Silkk The Shocker (Uncle), Valentino Miller (Brother), Lil' D (Cousin), C-Los (Cousin), Young Trump (Cousin). Romeo is also related to singers Cymphonique Miller (Sister) and Veno Miller (Brother). Recently Romeo celebrated his 21st Birthday on the Red Carpet at the Cake Shake with the College Boyys & Meagan Good. Discography Official studio albums * Lil' Romeo (2001) * Game Time (2002) * Romeoland (2004) * Lottery (2006) - Digital Only * God's Gift (2006) * Get Low LP (2009) * I Am No Limit (2010) Collaboration albums *Young Ballers: The Hood Been Good to Us (with Rich Boyz) (2005) *Hip Hop History (with Master P) (2007) *Spring Break (with College Boyys) (2010) Official mixtapes * Patience Is A Virtue (2010) * TBA (Hosted by DJ Ill Will & DJ Rockstar) (TBA) Filmography * Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) * Honey (2003) * Still 'Bout It (2004) * Decisions (2004) * Uncle P (2007) * God's Gift (2006) * Don't Be Scared (2006) * Crush On U (2007) * Sweetwater (2008) * The Pig People (2009) * The Mailman (2009) * Down and Distance (2010) * Jumpin The Broom (2011) Television ;Guest appearances Felipe Solis is schedule to appear in Romeo's new reality show Romeo & Juliet References External links * Official website * USC Athletics Player Biography: #15 Percy Miller * * * * Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:African American rappers Category:African American actors Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Basketball players from Louisiana Category:Basketball players from California Category:E1 Music artists Category:No Limit Records artists Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from Beverly Hills, California Category:Point guards Category:Rappers from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:USC Trojans men's basketball players da:Romeo Miller de:Romeo (Rapper) es:Lil' Romeo fr:Lil' Romeo it:Lil' Romeo no:Romeo Miller pl:Lil' Romeo pt:Lil' Romeo fi:Lil' Romeo sv:Romeo (artist) th:โรมีโอ มิลเลอร์